


Honeymoon

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo and Tohru on their honeymoon
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for kyoruofficialweek on tumblr, prompt was desire and beach (for the second part)

Kyo was having a strong desire to take Tohru back to their hotel room. They were laying out on the beach with the beautiful sounds of the ebb and flow of the ocean surrounding them. 

They had decided to be more extravagant for their honeymoon, vacationing to the sandy beaches of Okinawa. The wedding ceremony had been wonderful, he wasn’t going to lie, getting married to Tohru was a dream that he never thought he’d never be able to do. Instead of wasting away inside a prison for the rest of his life, he had a new better life with Tohru. It truly was amazing to him to think about.

But as he gazed at her, on her beach chair, he was getting some other thoughts running through his brain. They were married now, right? It was okay now, wasn’t it? He didn’t have to punch the wall anytime he couldn’t handle Tohru’s cuteness or his desire that he was feeling right now.

Suddenly as if she could feel his gaze, Tohru’s eyelids opened and she smiled over at him. 

“Hey, did I doze off?” Tohru asked, lifting her hand to rub her eyes.

“A little bit,” Kyo said, sitting up. “So, Tohru...”

Tohru blinked, waiting for him to continue. She too sat up. 

“Could...Could we maybe head back to the hotel?” He was turning red now, he knew it. He could feel the heat of his face.

Tohru stood up then, joining him on his own beach chair. He looked surprised by this, the way she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The way her face grew closer to his, taking his lips with her own in a kiss.

He groaned as their lips danced against each other’s, his own hands gently placed upon her waist. Just as he was getting lost in their kiss, as he would every single time, she pulled away.

“I was just going to ask you the same thing.” She blushed.


	2. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo changes his mind about going back to their hotel finding a different place to make love

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." She blushed, her face and part of her neck turning slightly pinkish.

Kyo wasn't sure they'd actually make it back to the hotel. He had a sudden want to take her right now in the sand. 

Only they were very much in public. Beachgoers were everywhere. Some with little kids running around. No, Kyo told himself, they couldn't do it here.

But maybe...

He casts his eyes off to the left, down a stretch of the beach, taking note where weren't as many people further down. 

"Kyo-Kun?" Tohru inquired, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Tohru, I have a change of plans." He says, giving her quick kiss and the two stand up. He hopes she'll go with his new idea.

He takes her hand, and they take a stroll. The sound of the crowd dies away in time before they reach part of the beach that isn't as busy. It was almost like they had the place to themselves.

"Just a little further," He tells her. She smiles to herself, going with the flow. Her heart is pounding in anticipation of what is to come.

They duck behind a formation of rocks to provide them the privacy they seek. The ocean waves were crashing close by. 

Kyo guides Tohru to sit down in the warm sand, his face flushed. "I know this isn't back at the hotel but... "

Tohru smiles, giving his hand she held a squeeze. "Don't worry, Kyo." She says, drawing her face closer and kisses him.

Kyo kisses her back feverishly. He gently moves her to lay down into the sand, hoving above his new bride, starting to tug at the straps of her one-piece. 

Her breasts are now freed from the material, and he palms at them.

"K-Kyo...Kun.." Tohru’s voice saying his name in this way drives him on. He pulls at her suit again and she shifts slightly to help him. Together they remove it. 

He breathes out at the sight of her body revealed to him. The blush on his face deepens. "Tohru, you're so...stunning.” 

She gazes up at him, her eyes full of desire. "I don't want to wait anymore, Kyo. I want you." Her plea is all he needs to pull himself up and removes his swim trunks. Tohru flushes at the sight of Kyo's athletic body. 

She's seen him partly naked before but somehow in this situation, she's now allowed to look. Allowed to desire and love. Her husband who she loves so much.

He moves again, his elbows on either side of Tohru's shoulders. Their stomachs slightly touch, both covered a bit in sand, as Tohru wraps her legs around him. His length finds her heat. 

" I love you, Tohru... " Kyo whispers before taking her lips with his own kissing her hungrily.

As they kiss he starts to move, and Tohru met his thrust with her hips. A heat forms in Kyo's belly, Tohru's heat so warm and wonderful. 

Tohru is withering under him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. She breaks the kiss to moan out, "Kyo...Kyo... I'm..." and moves her right hand from its place on his shoulder to down where they're connected, touching her clit to help herself over the edge.

Kyo's eyes widen at the sight, and he starts to thrust faster. He can feel himself coming undone.

"T-Tohru!" He cries out.

"Y-Yes! Kyo!" Tohru's cries answer him back.

He is blinded in his release, crying out into the sky. Tohru's release soon follows. They're both breathing heavily. 

He removes himself from her, collapsing down into the sand next to her.  
"T...Tohru.. that was...amazing."

Tohru blushes, nodding her head in agreement. Kyo pulls her closer, and she wraps her arms around him. They lay in the sand together for a moment trying to catch their breaths.

After a while, they get up and get dressed back into their swimsuits.

"Happy Honeymoon, Kyo," Tohru says, looking happily content.

"Happy Honeymoon, Tohru."

Hand in hand, they walk off together to return to their hotel with the setting sun casting a warm glow around the happy newlyweds.


End file.
